The After Party
by Just Another Fanatic
Summary: What do you get when you leave all the students from Cloud Tower, Red Fountain, and Alfea alone in the boys' school? Well, loud music, spiked punch, and a few of Musa's special moves reserved for Riven. Read and find out. Oneshot. RR please.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The professors… who knew where the professors were? All any of the students of Red Fountain, Alfea, and Cloud Tower knew was that the teachers were all called to a very important meeting in the Magix council concerning a very strong wizard and whether his crimes were punishable to the Omega Dimension, or an even worse fate. And, for once, it didn't include the Winx Club girls or their boyfriends. In fact, it was a matter that had been of concern over at Beta Academy. However, to try to provide some slight bit of order, Griffin, Saladin, and Faragonda all agreed that the students of all three schools would better be suited staying at one school. At the very least, if the Trix sisters tried to attack, they'd be up against a hard match.

But, when the students all found out that they would all be stuck at Red Fountain over night, one word came to mind: _PARTY!!_

It was probably the witches' idea to spike the punch. Riven couldn't remember anymore. He knew some of the alcohol came from his own private storage, but it was worth it to see the mayhem it was creating. All the witches laughing at Timmy's and Techna's ridiculous jokes. Most of the fairies cringing at the first taste of the punch. Girls who had never had a drop of alcohol in their life stumbling around and falling as they tried to walk in their five-inch heels. And of course, drunken fairies flying around in the Winx forms and crashing into walls or the tops of doorframes and having to be caught by the heroes and witches.

Riven did make sure to keep his eyes on Musa. The last thing he needed was his drunk girlfriend pulling Jared into a closet or crawling under a table to hurl. Musa, however, seemed to be taking the alcohol surprisingly well. She didn't cringe at the taste or burning sensation, she didn't stumble around (granted she was wearing sneakers so she had an advantage over most of the other girls), and she wasn't making a fool of herself.

However, as time continued, Musa continued to drink, and soon, Riven felt that, even though she still seemed perfectly sober from afar, he'd stick close by, just in case. He approached with his hands deep in his pockets as she finished her fifth, or was it sixth glass of punch.

"Hey, big tough guy," Stella giggled from Brandon's arms. Riven watched as her legs wobbled and noticed that Stella's feet were slipping, meaning that Brandon was completely holding his drunk girlfriend up. "Did you finally get bored all alone on the other side of the gym?"

"Stella, leave him alone," Layla said. Riven was momentarily confused… had Layla just stood up for him? Then she hiccupped and he realized, she too had been drinking.

"Considering the number of drinks you've consumed, your body weight, your current hydration level, and the amount of time since your first drink," Techna said working with one of her digital devices and talking to Stella. "You'll be drunk for the next… that can't be right, 398 hours?"

Yep, emptying his supply of alcohol was so worth this show.

"You know, Riven," Musa began lightly grabbing onto his hand. "They're playing some really good music right now."

"Musa, you know I'm no good at dancing," Riven reminded his girlfriend.

"Take a drink of punch and come with me to the dance floor," Musa said. "It's a lot easier than it looks."

"You'd better do it," Brandon warned shifting Stella from one arm to the other, though she didn't seem to notice. "She's been waiting for you to approach all night."

"Please, Riven," Musa pleaded. "I have a few moves I want to show you."

Riven sighed. "Okay, let me get a drink first." Musa smiled widely and dragged him to the punch bowl pouring them both a glass. She drank hers down so quickly, she finished two glasses in the time he took for a single glass.

The little buzz was helping him loosen up a little and dance. Musa was dancing close, smiling at Bloom and Sky who were dancing as well not far away, perfectly sober. Flora and Helia were dancing as well, though it seemed that Flora had made a few stops to the punch bowl from the way she as stumbling around.

After another hour, and a few more trips to the punch, Musa got on her toes so she could whisper in Riven's ear. "Hey, would you mind if we went to your room for a little while?" Musa asked. "I've still gotta show you those moves I was talking about earlier."

"We're supposed to stay in…" Riven began, remembering how Saladin insisted that people stay in large groups unless there was an emergency. However, after a moment, he stopped, realizing the full extent of Musa's statement. She never specified that the moves were for the dance floor. He smiled wickedly and led her through the crowd and they slipped out the doors when none of their friends were looking. In a matter of minutes, they had slipped into his and Helia's room and locked the door. Immediately, they began kissing almost madly as Riven blindly guided them to his bed, at least, he hoped it was his bed and not Helia's they fell onto.

He finally opened his eyes again when Musa pulled away and giggled. He opened his eyes, thankful that they had indeed found the correct bed. Musa was straddling him and walking her fingers across his chest, then down his stomach until they reached his pants. She pulled his shirt free from its tucking and then ran her hands under it. Riven sat up slightly and helped her to peel off his shirt. After tossing his shirt to the ground, Musa pushed him back down flat on the bed, dug her nails into his chest slightly, and then pressed herself down against him, kissing him again. Riven moaned into the action. Yes, he was liking these moves of Musa's.

Musa shifted her position so that her knees were on either side of his ribcage and she was sitting on his abdomen. Riven ran his hands up her legs and under her red shirt across her stomach and all the way up her body until he pulled her out of her shirt, leaving her in a strapless bra. Riven pulled Musa closer and ran his hands up her back until he found the snaps of her bra. He struggled with the snaps until it suddenly came lose and he tossed it to the floor. For a few moments, Riven had to stop and just stare at his girlfriend in all her splendor, as his pants grew tighter.

"I know what you want to do," Musa sang softly in Riven's ear before gently nibbling his lobe. Riven moaned a little louder than before as Musa began trailing kisses down his body until she reached the top of his pants. She fumbled with his belt for a minute until he had to help her to unbuckle it. He smiled and, after she had undone his pants, he flipped her over and crawled on top.

"I've got this funny feeling you want the same thing I want," Riven whispered in her ear as he undid her pants and began pushing them down her legs. Riven crawled down her body, quickly threw off her shoes and then pulled her pants down her legs leaving her in a pair of red silk panties. Riven crawled back up his girlfriend's body, running his hands over every bit of her before he kissed her deeply and lustfully.

Riven smirked as he pulled away. Instead of pushing for any more, he lied down next to Musa and wrapped an arm around her waist. He knew she wanted this just as much as he did, so he might as well have a little fun with her, just to see how eager she was. "I'm tired," he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek again. "How about we just take a nap?"

It didn't seem that Musa was willing to take any of his jokes. She twisted around in his arms so she was facing him. She pecked a short, sweet kiss on his lips, distracting his attention for a moment. Suddenly one of her small hands had found its way into his pants and was stroking his partly erected penis. He groaned as she kissed his stomach as she pushed his pants and boxers off his body. Her kisses then trailed down his penis and he could feel the blood pulsing though it.

These were definitely some of his favorite of all the moves she had ever shown him.

When Musa rolled onto her back again, she brought Riven with her so he was back on top. He had no desires in teasing her any more, so he guided her panties off her long legs and tossed them to the ground. He crawled back up her body, dropping kisses every few inches until he got to her breasts. She wasn't exactly the biggest breasted girl he had ever met; in fact, of all the girls he had ever dated, or thought about dating, or even ever had sex fantasies about, she was the least endowed. That didn't stop him from taking her left nipple into his mouth and suck on the sensitive skin, running his teeth over it until she moaned. Riven ran his hands along Musa's sides and pushed her hands up over her head.

Legally, he needed her consent before he continued with what he really wanted to do. "Are you sure you want to do this, Musa? If you want to stop, we can."

Musa looked at him with lustful eyes. "Are you only asking me so you won't feel guilty afterwards?" Musa asked. "Because you think I'm too drunk to think for myself?"

"No," Riven shook his head. "I'm asking so you can't call for my arrest afterwards. I don't feel guilt."

Musa leaned up and kissed his deeply. "I'm sure I want this," she said.

Riven smiled held onto her hips as he thrust himself inside of her and she shouted out in pain and pleasure. He waited a few moments before he slowly began pumping himself in and out of her. He wasn't surprised when she threw her head back and clenched her teeth; he knew for girls it was supposed to hurt, especially the first time, and she was so tiny compared to him. He leaned down and began kissing her neck, showing her he still cared about her more than anything.

After a few minutes, Musa began to moan. Her voice was husky and deep as she cried out, "Oh, yes, Riven, yes! Faster!"

Riven gladly obliged. He didn't care how hard his body was working, it was more than worth it. He began grunting with each thrust and Musa's moans and pleas grew louder.

Suddenly he felt a rush flood over his body and he pushed his body to the brink with his thrusting as he ejaculated his seed into Musa. At the same moment, she cried out in intense pleasure and shouted his name loudly. And then, his body collapsed and he rolled to the side, wrapping Musa up in his arms. After a few moments, they both passed out.

Hours later, when they woke up, they could no longer hear the pounding music from the party. Looking around the room, no one else was in it. Riven sighed as he began sorting out his clothes and tossed Musa her discarded items.

"I guess we had better assure that everyone else is still alive and well," Musa said.

"We know that most of them are probably still drunk off their asses'," Riven said. "But I suppose you're right."

As they walked down the halls, everything was quiet… too quiet. They couldn't hear any noise except for the spinning of the ceiling fans. When they arrived to the main hall, where the party had been, they were surprised to see it was trashed, but empty of anyone else.

"I am not cleaning this all up," Riven stated.

"What do you suppose happened?"

"I'm guessing they were attacked and everyone was too drunk to defend themselves."

"Had they been attacked, that would have been true," Saladin's voice announced his presence behind the two. They slowly turned around and looked at the old man. "And, where, might I ask, have you two been for the last three hours while everyone else has been on punishment?"

"Homework?" Riven tried.

"Nice attempt, but I'm not fooled. You two have been off alone for all this time. Good thing no one was attacked."

"Sorry," Musa and Riven said looking at the ground. "Now, I want you two to report to the dining hall where Codacorta will tell you your punishments."

"At least we're not drunk, so we won't be in too much trouble," Musa said.

"Yeah, but now I don't have anymore alcohol for the weekend," Riven said.

Musa smirked and wrapped her arms around Riven's waist. "I can think of a way to take up your time," she said with a lustful glint in her eyes before letting him go and running ahead of him.


End file.
